Family of Nations
by Shadow of Insane Darkness
Summary: When Nina Shadine Anderson returns from her trip to Japan, she discovers that her best friend Kanya has a bit of a surprise for her. She should have known this. But what she wasn't expecting was some Hetalia Units, including some of her favorite characters. And that Kanya has some. Nina will have to desert her crazy personality to take care of her new Family! T for language, etc :P


"Welcome back~!" My 18 year old neighbor and best friend, Kanya, grinned at me as she yawned. "How was your trip to _Japan?_"

Ok, I knew that snicker anywhere. It's called Hetalian Mind Thoughts. ...Wait... Nevermind. "It was fine, Kay! I went to Tokyo and everything! And cosplayed~!"

"Unfair." the Australian pouted. "Anyway, just a few minutes ago two boxes arrived for you."

Mail? "But I didn't order anything..." Then came the smirk.

"Just go check them out before the rest come."

"Rest?"

"Dur."

"B-But... I wanted to watch Doctor Who and Soul Eater..." I whined. Currently, those were on the top of my list for TV. Kay frowned and pushed me towards the door, right where two boxes where.

"Tell me what happens later~! Bya!" She called and darted away. Seething, I picked up the booklet from the nearest box.

**'Kiku Honda (Chibihon), Unit Guide and Manual'**

...A JAPAN? Wait, a CHIBI JAPAN? Wha-? Then I saw the label on the box.

**'UniCo, the Ideal Place for Units of Anykind!'**

Oh, a Hetalia unit. I heard about those from my Pen pal Jackson in Canada. Hehe, that sounded wei- NO. NO MIND STAHP!.

Anyway, the instructions to wake the Chibi up seemed simple, so I averted my attention towards the larger box.

**'Nikolai Arlovoskya'**

Ooh~! A Male Belarus? I knew it from the name! The sexiest Nyotalia character ever? Possibly the sexiest Hetalia boy in the WORLD? :D All wariness forgotten, I dragged both boxes inside and plopped on the couch. First, let's wake up Niko...

Skimming through the instructions, I stopped and decided it was best to just wait, cos I didn't have an Anya unit, didn't want to be killed, AND I didn't want to have any furniture ruined. My sister would flip shit. So I moved on to the Chibi Japan.

For some reason, I couldn't find the manual. So... China voice perhaps? Wait, I was horrible. But it was worth a try I guess.

"Aiyah! Quit it!" I said. My China voice had improved. Also..

No. I smacked my head. Stupid mind.

Then stared at Kiku's box, which had moved slightly.

"...Aru..." The lid opened and a head poked out.

OH. MY. GOSH.

CHIBI JAPAN WAS SO ADORABLE.

Thus, I did what every reasonable fangirl would do - I huggled him just as my big fluffy named Kuro padded over and stared at Kiku jealously.

"K-Kon'nichiwa!" He squeaked, face turning red.

I let go of him and set him on the floor. "I'm your new big sister~ Ok~?"

"Nee-chan? O-Ok..." the chibi replied in English, which shocked me. But only for a minute, as Nikolai's box exploded.

"Big sissssssssttterrr?" He said glancing around before glaring at me and Kiku.

Dayyyyuuummmm. Nikolai WAS hot in real life. Now, I need to get rid of my stupid fangirl mind for a minute.

"Uh... hey?" I said a little awkwardly. Nikolai just glared at me.

"Where's my sister?"

"I dunno." Not a lie. Well, maybe a little bit of one.

With a huff, the Belarussian sat down on the couch and I watched as Kiku slowly edged away, mumbling in Japanese about wanting someone. Probably China. I mean, technically China raised him, so yeah.

"I'm Nina!" I raised my voice as Kuro sat next to me.

"Nikolai."

"I knowwwwwww~!" He gave me this one weird look. Like I was a stalker or something. Heh, nice for him to realize what it feels like. Just then, my ringtone played. Unfortunately, I had chosen America's Character song 'I'm Your Hero' as said tone, so both heads turned in my direction as I answered it.

"_So~~?"_

"Thanks for the sexy Belarussian and the adorable Japanese chibi." I said flatly, trying to ignore the stares.

_ "Oooh~ So you got Nikolai first! I knew you'd like him!"_ I could hear the smile in her voice. "I_ already have all five of mine. You should get the rest of your five tommorow. And then, I sent some to Jennifer too so we could possibly have a party~!"_

"Wait, par-."

_"Looks like you've got another! Ciao!"_ The line died.

She did not just hang up on me.

No...

She just hung up on me.

Then the doorbell rang.

* * *

~Hetalia Time Skip~

* * *

No, it was not just another. It was another TWO.

**'Yong-Soo Im (Korea) Unit Manual'**

and then..

**'Amelia F. Jones (USA) Unit Manual'**

Oh well. "Hey Nikolai, Kiku, come with me, kay? I'll show you where you are going to sleep." Both nodded and followed me as I went upstairs.

I opened the door to a room with three beds. "Nikolai, you can get your stuff in here. Kiku, go to the room next door. It's my younger brother's." And I left without a word, staring at the ground.

...Maybe planning a murder.

Sighing, I winced and looked through my movies.

Oh look, there it was. _Iron Man_ 2

Not the awesome one (To me anyway) but worth it. "Amelia, you better like this movie..." and put it in my DVD player, skipping to the action scene. Amelia's box rattled and the top flew off.

"That is a pretty awesome movie." She stated, her sapphire like eyes gleaming. Why she was wearing a cowboy hat, I dunno.

My jaw dropped. She was much different from her male version, because I would have expected her to race out and she just peered over the edge.

...Or she didn't really like the movie.

"Iron Man~!" She sang and jumped out of the box, and sat on the pillow near the TV. Nevermind. Amelia suddenly froze. Reprogramming, maybe? Dunno... Then I stared at the next box's manual.

"Oh yeah! I'm Amelia F. Jones, USA, the hero~!"

Suddenly I had an urge to tell her it was heroine. Oh no, I'm going to be a grammar nazi today... "Here, hold this!" I said and tossed the manual at her before grabbing the lid and lifting it up.

...

...Thank goodness he was still asleep. Now for the decision.

1) Poke his curl

2) Act like China (again)

3) Or put on a drama.

Well, I hated dramas. No number three.

I'm scared what will happen if I do the other two though. Amelia poked me. "Just say Aru!" She said.

Too bad Korea decided to jump up at that moment. "Aniki!" He cried and lunged for me. Amelia squeaked and jumped back, pulling me with her as the Korean fell dramatically.

"Um let's reprogram him, shall we?" I said quickly.


End file.
